


For a Lack of Alternatives

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, It’s up to you who the focus of the story is, My First Fanfic, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: He’s always been a pushover.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	For a Lack of Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic that I’ve ever written and I’d really appreciate some feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcome :) Please let me know if there are any tags that I should add, I’ve read many stories on this site but I’ve never posted any so tagging is kind of new for me. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Btw, it’s up to the readers to figure out who this story is about. I’m very curious about any theories you may have ;)  
> — Em

He leaves because he wants to.

He doesn’t do it for anyone else. He just wants this one thing. For himself.

No worries. No expectations that he has to practically kill himself to meet. No disapproving gazes and sharp comments. No one to make proud but himself.

It works for a while. For a second he feels lighter than ever. Every footstep carries less weight than the last, no longer threatening to anchor him to the bottom of a sea of forgotten hopes and dreams. He inhales deeply and releases slowly, no longer having to hold his breath.

It worked for a while.

But then came the phone calls. The guilt trips. The pleading and choked voices whispering endless I miss you’s. The yelling and sobbing. The very people that drove him away, calling him back as if they actually cared about him. He hates it with a fiery passion yet he’d never say it aloud. What else does he have? He knew the freedom wouldn’t last long, that it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to make it on his own. On the other line were the voices that made his every decision and controlled every action up until this point. He hates it, but it’s all he’s ever known. Could he even function without it anymore?

He closes his eyes tightly wishing desperately he could ignore the voices of the ghosts who never truly loved him. Wishing he could shut out the sounds of promises he knew would be broken sooner rather than later.

He’s always been a pushover.

He leaves because he wants to, but he returns because he has no other choice.


End file.
